


Once in a Blue Moon

by coneycrate



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Ghost Sex, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Twincest, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneycrate/pseuds/coneycrate
Summary: Sett and Aphelios work together to allow Alune to have a physical form once more. They do so by performing a magical ceremony during a very special point in time.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends), Sett/Aphelios/Alune (League of Legends)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Once in a Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A story of a fictional Moon ritual I've been working on. Trying to explore the concept [hah] of male pregnancy as something sacred.  
> Largely inspired by the fact Halloween in 2020 has a blue moon. Please observe the tags and remember that this is purely fantasy and I do not own the characters.  
> Use your own discretion, if it's not your kind of thing then do not consume.

“This is a sacred place.”

Alune's voice was powerful. It reverberated wistfully. The noise was like wind chimes and crawled down a spine like a shiver.

“It is the bridge between the Celestial Realm and our own. A pivoting point where the world that I exist within and the world you exist within meet. Where, for brief periods of time, when the moonlight floods this altar with incandescent light, you can reach beyond your physical reality and touch another.”

This whole deal was something very foreign to Sett. Aphelios' world was so dark and eerie. Even standing here made his ears flatten back against his head in fear. Fear was something he hadn't felt in a long time, but here? Here it was all-encompassing. 

“Once my brother finishes grinding the petals into a pulp, when the first glittering, sour tastes touch his tongue...the process will begin. His body will open itself up to my presence and I will be able to possess him. Through his Terran body I will be able to feel every sensation he can; every twist of agony, every gasp of pleasure. Our minds will unite in a duet and we will move as a pair. We will dance together, as we once did in the womb. Then, and only then, can we start the ritual.”

“The ritual being...us having sex?” Sett's face was a mixture of confusion and curiosity. To Aphelios' surprise there was not even a hint of disbelief.

Alune laughed, this time the sound was a warm reverberation that made Settrigh shudder, grinning. Though it was filled with love, there was a palpable distance to it. Both close and far away, all at once, like a half-remembered memory.

Sett nodded, looking down at Aphelios as he dutifully prepared the poison. He'd seen him do this many times, but the recipe was noticeably different. He watched as he carefully measured out components, dripping various oils into a mortar with the skilful eye of an alchemist. As if sensing eyes on him, he turned slightly to smile. In the darkness, Sett could see a modest blush spread over his cheeks. Clearly, he was flustered.

Sett grinned, expression filled with gentle mockery. “Ahh Phel, I knew you were into some out-there stuff, but _twins_? That's something I've only dreamed about.”

He heard Alune chuckle at his words, though Aphelios' eyebrows twitched and he turned back to his task. Joking, it seemed, was not appropriate right now. Sett straightened up, clearing his throat.

“So, I am definitely on board, don't get me wrong but..what exactly is the purpose of this?”

“To craft a bridge between our worlds. A living conduit through which my brother and I might communicate.” Alune's spectral form flickered, swapping locations several times like a broken hex-holo. “If we do not do this...if we only continue the way we are right now?”

Alune's voice seeped into Sett's mind as clear and as loud as his own thoughts. He knew that only he could hear her now. “Then my brother will perish.”

A dreadful shadow fell over Sett's face. He may not know the ins and outs of Moon Magic, nor did he have a particular affection for the Arcane arts in any regard, but he knew what he wanted to protect. He watched as Aphelios stood up, beginning to unfasten the clasps of his jacket.

“No way that's happening.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sett moves cautiously, tentatively, as though this is the first time he's ever seen Aphelios naked. It isn't of course, but he feels as though it may as well be – he is so different in this moment. His head is proud, neck extended and tilted to the side, as if baring it for Sett in submission. Something deep inside Sett rumbles with arousal at that thought. Phel was not a man you could overpower easily; he was agile, nimble and quick-minded. If he wanted to outpace or dodge something, he would. As such, the act of openly, willing surrendering to another was not to be taken lightly. It was an honour that Sett understood had been earned. He felt an immense sensation of fortune, as though their union was somehow pre-destined. He'd never felt as connected to another living being as much as he did right now, save from perhaps his mother. There was something undeniably feminine about Aphelios, though he was inarguably masculine at the same time. A duality that was present in his grace, his mannerisms...in his very expression.

“You are so beautiful.” is all Sett could think to say, staring somewhat slack-jawed at the man standing before him. Each foot rested on different steps, as though he were literally descending from above, lowering himself to lay with another. Sett felt like an ignorant brute, and mentally chided himself for being so inept with language. That wasn't really gonna cut it. Beautiful didn't even start to do him justice.

Still, Phel smiled, eyes darting downwards, as if accepting the compliment was difficult for him. For someone so undeniably handsome, it would have been something he should be used to. Through isolation and sacrifice, he had experienced none of the small pleasures that being born with such attractive features granted. Instead he had been numb to it all, always.

“Is she...do you feel her?” Sett tapped his finger against his temple.

“ _Yes_.”

Aphelios speaking was not something he had ever thought he would get to hear. The sound was hoarse, wracked with pain as though a thousand lacerations down his throat were fighting with the noise. Not only that, but the sound that came through was not his voice alone; Alune's was there too. One word, in absolute harmony. He could scarcely believe it.

When Aphelios was in front of him Sett reached out, uncharacteristically unsure arms around him pulling him close. He slid his hands down to the small of his back, tracing from his waist to the sleek curves of his hips. His skin glistened white-blue, but it was hot to the touch. Full of life. 

“How do you want to do this?”

Aphelios placed a tender kiss on Sett's lips. It lingered long enough to say "I do want this" but not long enough to hide how nervous he was. It felt familiar, like it always did when they kissed, but also tentative. Alune was clearly not used to the sensation. Sett's closed eyes opened again and he was smiling as Aphelios signed his reply.

_However you want to. I am yours._

Sett wished he could accurately describe to people just how special it felt to have someone use their body to express a vow of love. How words were just nowhere near as powerful as having someone gesture towards themselves physically. At first he had been so afraid that he would not be able to communicate with Phel easily, that their conversations would be wholly one-sided. He never should have been scared. They read each other like a novel; a particularly dog-eared novel, that had been read time and time again. Lovemaking was both intense and carnal.

“Well, alright then.” Sett dipped Aphelios back, signalling to him that it was fine to let go and let him take his weight. Phel let his limbs relax and allowed his partner to gently place him on the ground, back to the smooth stone beneath them. His muscular body towered over him, feeling not intimidating, but instead protective. This man would not hurt him, Aphelios knew. Not in any way that he didn't want to be hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Aphelios lay beneath Sett, wrists draped lazily around his neck as the bigger man kissed his way down his collarbone. Sometimes his fangs would graze against the flesh of his neck, sometimes his tongue would lap at the skin. Phel smiled and closed his eyes, rolling his head back to the side letting Sett touch him however he wanted.

Alune had never experienced such tenderness, especially from someone like Sett. She had been silently watching and observing her brother's burgeoning romance with fascination. Whenever they were alone together she would quietly smile seeing Aphelios laugh for the first time in an age. Though she was bound in the celestial palace, his experience, his way of feeling things, was her only escape. She brushed her hand over her neck where his lips touched Phel's. She felt her body flush.

Sett pulled back from a deep kiss, breathing heavily. His warm eyes were wide as he started to roam his hands all over Aphelios' skin, touching and searching and groping with need. He felt his dick rock hard against the other's hip, needing attention but ignored until his lover was ready. Phel's cheeks had brightened up, his face turned away and his expression one of surrender. Sett nudged his jaw with his nose, rubbing his face against him like a dog as if to say “It's OK, I've got you.” In response the Lunari grabbed at his wide shoulders and pulled his jacket off of him. He stared straight into his eyes with hungry determination.

The two of them wrestled with each other, grasping and groping, panting and moaning. The sound of their hitched breaths echoed in the silent moonlight as Alune's composure unravelled. She had been so untouched, so starved of any feeling for so long. Sett's loving affection for her brother had been a joy to watch, certainly, but now she could actually feel his ministrations it was a completely different level of attraction. Each time his hands brushed the sensitive part of Aphelios' belly, each time he brushed a thumb over his nipple...Alune shuddered too. The dualistic reactions from both bodies were overwhelming and Phel's hoarse voice moaned loudly, his sister's spectral form reverberating like it was physically there, sensations doubled in the darkness. 

When Sett's fingers wrapped around Aphelios' dick, pre-cum drooling out of the tip liberally, Alune nearly squeaked in surprise. The sound caught Sett so off-guard he felt his ears twitch backwards before laughing, a booming sound filled with love. 

“Princess likes that huh?”

Aphelios shoved him, smiling and covering his eyes with a free hand. He had to admit, he was getting off more intensely than he ever had, knowing he was finally making his sister happy too. They had been each other's only company for so long and he was grateful for a chance to share his treasured lover with her. Strange though their relationship may be, Sett was someone he knew understood. He knew that he appreciated that as long as they lived, it would never be truly one without the other.

Sett pumped his cock with a few rough thrusts, it was throbbing with blood, the wide head rubbed against Aphelios's asshole, circling the entrance but no more. He gently parted Phel's legs, who obeyed and spread them wide, angling his hips up in invitation.

“Fuck...” was all Settrigh could think to say. 

Phel was so sexy. Every inch of him was taught muscle; wirey and pale and gorgeous. Every movement had a dancer's grace. Lining himself up, Sett glanced at his partner's expression until Aphelios nodded. Their combined lubrication and some of Sett's spit would have been wet enough, but there were oils nearby. He slathered some all over his lover's taint, dipping inside him with fingers, prying him open with practised skill. Phel moaned audibly, two voices whining in need.

Sliding inside of that tight hole felt really, really different. It was so much slippery heat enveloping him in exquisite tightness. Phel gasped, this time no sound reaching out in a moan, but from the way he breathed it was obvious he was enjoying it. His body ground up against Sett, lifting his hips and pressing them as closely as he could together. He always liked to take it to the hilt almost immediately, as though the sting was nothing more than erotic agony. The sudden fullness inside him, feeling his body clamp down as it tried to react to the foreign presence was delicious. He stroked his fingers up and down the chiselled muscles of Sett's collarbone, grabbing onto the flesh there whenever Sett moved. He started pumping into him, building a steady rhythm. Both were so clearly aroused, and the obvious need in Sett's motions was intoxicating to Aphelios. It made him feel so sexy, to know that this beautiful beast of a man could scarcely hold himself back from taking him. To feel the palpable need in him to ravish him over and over. He rolled his head back, closing his eyes. With every thrust Aphelios reveled in the sensation, the animalistic pleasure of just letting go for once, submitting himself to another and letting him have his way with him. 

He trusted him so much. He loved him so much.

Sett had no idea how to process the twin sensations of fucking a man and a woman at the same time. Phel's hole had always felt one way, now it felt like that overlayed with the unmistakable reactions of a pussy. He could feel Alune's wetness, somehow. It was like he could tell her reactions too, her ghostly form was intertwined with Aphelios' – on top, inside and all around him. Sett knew that she was feeling everything just as much as her brother. She was out there somewhere, out in that place, writhing in pleasure from his attention too. He could only imagine what their shared minds were communicating to each other at that moment. Were they talking to each other? Did they think in images? Were they both so blank in the face of physical feeling that they could do nothing but focus on it? He didn't know. What he did know was that his dick was straining with the need to release.


End file.
